memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Gamesters of Triskelion (episode)
Series: TOS Season: 2 Original Airdate: 1968-01-05 Production Number: PRODUCTION NUMBER Year: 2268 Stardate: 3211.7 Written by: Margaret Armen Directed by: Gene Nelson Enterprise crew members are kidnapped to fight each other so gamesters can bet on the results. Summary SUMMARY Background Information * Dick Crockett was stunt coordinator for this episode. * The original title was "The Gamesters of Pentathalon." * Robert Johnson, voice of one of the Providers, was one of America's most famous voices for a few years: he was the tape recorded voice that gave Jim Phelps his assignments at the beginning of each episode of "Mission: Impossible." "Mission" was filmed next door to the "Star Trek" set, and actors from the series would often wander over to see what was happening on the Enterprise. * Why it was necessary for Kirk to be part of a landing party for a check of an automated research station is perhaps a mystery on a par with finding the Janus VI mining station backdrop painting under the surface of Triskelion. * Another mystery is the top of Lazarus's ship from The Alternative Factor as the Providers' glass bubble. * Kirk clearly violates the rules by entering the opponents' colors in the final battle sequence. * The actor portraying the drill thrall that Uhura refuses to punish is seen on board the ISS Enterprise at the engineering station in "Mirror, Mirror." * The ruined arch of the old Provider city bears a strong resemblance to the Craters' headquarters entrance in "The Man Trap." * William Shatner badly muffs Uhura's name as he demands to know what Lars is doing to her. This may be the quickly-directed episode that Shatner mentions in one of his interviews, since a re-take was not done. * Uhura's screams in this episode are recycled from the previous episode and will be heard again in "The Omega Glory" synched with Irene Kelly's mouth. * Much of the goings-on on the planet Triskelion are unpleasant, but there is enjoyable McCoy-Spock-Scott banter in this segment of the series. Walter Koenig has an interesting comic relief role with the flamboyant Tamoon. * Spock's very sardonic dialogue in this episode is matched only by that in "That Which Survives." * | "Stop trick" the cheapest and most ancient "special effect" is used throughout the episode just like in The Squire of Gothos. But while in that episode characters, movements and angles between cuts were placed perfectly, in The Gamesters of Triskelion several error occures: hands and shoulders of the transporter operators changes when Kirk, Uhura and Chekov disappears, camera position changes when Kirk appears in the arena after talking with the Providers. Memorable Quotes * "Oh, uh-- pleased to know you.....Miss?" - Chekov * "Doctor, I am chasing Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura and Ensign Chekov, not some wild aquatic fowl." - Spock (interestingly enough, Spock himself will reference pursuing a wild goose in "The Ultimate Computer.") * "Gentlemen-- I am in command of this vessel and we shall continue on our present course, unless.... it is your intention to declare a mutiny." - Spock * "This is going to kill our romance." - Chekov to Kirk, after tying up Tamoon. Links and References Guest Stars * Dick Crockett as the Andorian thrall (See Andorians) * Victoria George as Jana Haines * Mickey Morton as Kloog * Angelique Pettyjohn as Shahna * Jane Ross as Tamoon * Joseph Ruskin as Galt * Steve Sandor as Lars * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) * Bart LaRue as the voice of Provider #1 * Walker Edmiston as the voice of Provider #2 * Robert Johnson as the voice of Provider #3 * Paul Baxley as James T. Kirk (Stunt Double) References collars of obedience; Gamma II; Gamma System; hydrogen; M24 Alpha system; magnetic storm; Providers; quatloo; Rigel VII; thralls; trisec; Triskelion. Gamesters of Triskelion, The de:Meister der Sklaven nl:The Gamesters of Triskelion